


Enemies to Friends, or Something.

by rfresa



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Mutual Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Unresolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rfresa/pseuds/rfresa
Summary: As Hiccup and Viggo discuss battle strategy, more comes to light."This isn't the first time I've had an enemy at my mercy, you know."
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Enemies to Friends, or Something.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Keep Your Enemies Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653654) by [evilwriter37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37). 



> Just a drabble that came to me, fully formed, after reading evilwriter37's story.

"Sound strategy is to guard all your flanks. In a battle, you push forwards, without leaving anyone behind you to stab you in the back. When you have an enemy at your mercy, you kill them. You don't heal them or let them go."

Hiccup regarded Viggo calmly, clearly recognizing that the older man was referring to their own situation. Hiccup had found Viggo dying and was currently nursing him back to health, even guarding him from the other Riders who would happily slit his throat. Viggo felt a wave of frustration that he could not understand why Hiccup had done it, despite their many debates on the subject. His tender feelings for the intelligent, beautiful young man grew stronger every day, and despite the fact that he knew he wouldn't betray the young heir's trust, he knew there were many others who wouldn't hesitate to use Hiccup's kindness and naivete against him. 

"This isn't the first time I've had an enemy at my mercy, you know."

Viggo looked up curiously.

"I had him, injured, tied up, and the knife in my hand ready to stab him in the head. He had done great damage to my village, and I knew that if I just killed him, I would finally gain their honor and respect."

Hiccup certainly had honor and respect now. "So you killed him." It was the only outcome of this story that made sense.

Hiccup shook his head. "I looked down into his eyes, and I saw myself. I saw fear, pain, confusion, and I couldn't- I wouldn't kill him. It was a decision I made in a split second then, but I knew that I would never change it. So I cut his bonds and let him go. He had the chance to kill me then, but he didn't. Over the next few days, I helped him recover from his injuries, and we became friends. He's now the best friend I could ever have."

Viggo frowned in confusion. The other Riders were all of Berk and none had ever been Hiccup's enemy. And none were closer to him than Astrid. "So where is he now, this great friend of yours?"

Hiccup smiled, and it took Viggo's breath away for a moment. "He's right here." Hiccup patted his dragon, Toothless, who nuzzled his rider, and Viggo's world turned on its head. Hiccup saw the dragons as people. If he wouldn't kill a dragon because he saw humanity in its eyes, then of course he wouldn't kill a human enemy in the same situation. And the dragon had come to love him, just as Viggo had.

Still, there were more enemies out there that wouldn't hesitate to betray Hiccup, and Viggo despaired that he would have to leave as soon as he recovered. No one on Berk would tolerate him near their Chief. Who would protect him?

The answer was in the green eyes of the Night Fury, which never left Viggo, except to look protectively at his rider. It was in Astrid, who still waited outside the door with her axe. It was in Hiccup himself, whose intelligence was almost frightening, and who was learning day by day to measure the character of those he could trust. And after all, Hiccup had very famously killed a dragon, the Red Death, as well as leading his forces against enemies in battle.

Viggo sighed. "I suppose you must trust your own judgement, then, and continue to turn your enemies into friends. Just promise me you'll be careful, my dear. There are some people, and dragons, out there who should never be trusted with your kind heart." Hiccup must have seen the emotion in Viggo's eyes because he flushed and turned his head away for a moment, but then met Viggo's gaze again.

"I will, of course. And can you promise me you'll change, and stop hunting dragons and people who haven't hurt you? There are always choices, and other ways to live your life."

"I promise that I'll try, and I'll keep trying. In any case, I never want to cause you pain again." Hiccup smiled again, and Viggo melted. If him being a better man could bring the dear boy such happiness, he would keep his promise, even if it killed him.


End file.
